El Diario de Ginny
by Brujiss
Summary: Dentro de la vida de una adolescente como Ginny enamorada de un chico que siempre se mete en lios como Harry, amigo de su hermano, Ron, y de su mejor amiga, Hermy, nada puede ser fácil... su vida puede ser algo complicada no?


El Diario de Ginny

**Nuevo diario, nuevo amor?**

Querido diario... hoy comienzo contigo, aunque creo haber jurado nuca más acercarme a un diario... sos un regalo de Hermy... cree q escribiendo puedo llegar a quitarme el miedo, y en ella confío más q en nadie... Tengo que presentarme? No lo creo... ya verás .Hoy fue un lunes como cualquier otro, asistí a mis clases, comí con los chicos y ahora estoy en mi habitación... el resto de las chicas esta en la sala común, eso me da tiempo de expresarme, allá abajo está Harry... es tan lindo nn... lástima que sea amigo de mi hermano no? Pero es tan valiente... Soy una boba, él nunca se fijaría en mi... o si? Basta Ginny! Deja de ilusionarte! En mi bolsillo tengo una carta... estaba dentro de uno de mis libros hoy, creo saber quien la puso ahí dentro, es ese chico raro, el que me mira tanto todo el tiempo... creí que le llamaba la atención mi pelo, pero sospecho que es algo más, no me animo a abrir el sobre... realmente no quiero saber que le intereso, puedo vivir tranquila con eso, no me intriga en lo más mínimo...

Ginny dejó caer su pluma y se dispuso a abrir el sobre, realmente no aguantaba la intriga... y ya que con Harry no podía ser nada de malo tendría salir con alguien más no, lo abrió y comenzó a leer...

"Querida Ginny:

Te espero en la sala común a las 2, no me falles, todos van a estar durmiendo... no le digas a nadie, que sea nuestro secreto...

Tu ya sabes, tu admirador secreto"

Y comenzaron a cruzarse ideas por su cabeza, y si no era el chico raro? Y si era Harry?... Recién eran las 10, faltaban 4 horas para esa extraña cita... tenia que decírselo a alguien! Como podría soportarlo? Pero a quien? Su admirador dijo q no, entonces, para aguantarse las ganas de gritar a los 4 vientos que tenia un admirador se metió en su cama a esperar q sea la hora, así cuando todas subieran perderían menos tiempo y ella podría bajar tranquila a las 2 de la mañana...

Mientras haría una lista mental de los posibles admiradores... Draco y Harry encabezaban su lista, pero rápidamente descartó a Draco porque no podría entrar en la sala común de los Gryffindors... seguía en la lista el chico extraño... y ya que estaba puso en su lista a todos los Gryffindors, alguno debería ser nn (todos menos sus hermanos claro :-o )

Despertándose cada 10 minutos, por el terror de llegar tarde a su cita a ciegas se hicieron las 2 de la mañana, se vistió y bajo a la sala común, solo podía distinguir una figura junto al fuego, su corazón comenzó a latir más y más fuerte, cuanto más se acercaba más le latía el corazón... ¿Será Harry? Se preguntaba... mientras se ponía toda del mismo color que su cabello, le daba vergüenza que se pudiera escuchar el alboroto que estaba causando su corazón, cuando estaba por prender la luz una voz le dijo "no, por favor... siéntate a mi lado, pero sin prender la luz...por favor"

Ella asintió con la cabeza y tomo asiento, todavía su corazon no dejaba de latir, pero sospechaba que esa no era la voz de Harry...

Quien eres?- preguntó.

mmm, podriamos evitar ese paso por ahora? Preferiria olvidar eso y empezar de nuevo, no crees que es una buena idea?

suena divertida una cita a ciegas, pero ya noté que estas haciendo un hechizo _cambia-voz_...- realmente le empezaba a preocupar lo enigmatico de su compañero...

estas en lo cierto, esta no es mi voz, pero quiero que me conozcas de verdad, por lo que soy, no por lo que ves...

De acuerdo- sentia cierto tono de ternura en sus palabras, no podia desconfiar, todavía creia q podia ser harry! Pues claro seguro pensaria que ella no le haria caso por ser amigo de su hermano! Oh! Q tierno q es Harry!... Pero si no era Harry? Si era odo un engaño de alquien que conocia sus sentimientos?

Ginny cada vez se confundía más...

mañana a la misma hora, si, recuerda que es un secreto...

Y desapareció...

-Ginny! Ginny! Despierta! Que haces aquí!

eh? Hermy? Que? Emmm- tenia que encontrar una escusa rapido – nada... – no! Eso no se lo creia ni ella- no podia dormir y bajé a mirar el fuego, y... ahora tu me despertarte... creo q me volvio el sueño nn, jajaja - esperando que su amiga le creyera...

OK... mienteme... ¬¬... mejor que luego me cuentes... ven a desayunar!- le gritó mientras salia por el retrato de la dama gorda...

y cuando volvió a su habitación a vestirse, sobre su almohada otro sobre, igual al del día anterior...

Espero que les guste nn

ÐäNµ… la ß®µJ¡§…


End file.
